Nero's Question
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: Nero and Dante are eating dinner when Nero decides to ask a question. Please read. The story is better than the summery.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay my first published story, but not my first written story. YAY ME! Anyways I would like to thank Megz the Melodious Kitterfly for helping me be able to upload.

Disclaimer:I do not own Devil May Cry or the character's involved. I do however own this

~INSERTLINEHERE~

Nero had been staying at Devil May Cry with Dante for the past month. After things had settled down in Fortuna, the townspeople found no farther use for him and started fearing him again, afraid he would lash out at them for lack of demons to hunt. Kyrie had left him having "fallen for another man" as she put it. As a last resort he decided to turn his back on the island and go find Dante.

Dante had let him stay and even offered him a job as his trusty sidekick. As he had nothing better to do, he agreed.

So one night, Dante and Nero were sitting on the couch of the reception area eating pizza and Nero's mind formed a question.

"Hey Dante?" he asked.

"Yeah kid?" Dante looked at him.

"Why do we always eat pizza?" Nero asked absently.

"Because," was all Dante said.

"That's not an answer, old man," Nero's voice sounded irritated.

"I like it. Happy?" Dante snapped.

"Doesn't mean we have to eat it all the time," Nero complained. "I mean come on, pizza is the only thing we've eaten since I arrived."

"Get over it, kid" Dante chuckled.

"No! I'm sick of pizza," Nero wined. "I want some real food. Like steak. Steak is good."

"Unless you know how to cook pizza is all we're eating, kid!" Dante answered.

"Actually I do know how to cook. Kyrie taught me," Nero said matter-of-factly. "And stop calling me kid, old man."

"Whatever, kid," Dante said. "But I guess you win. We'll go shopping in the morning."

"Good," Nero said standing up and walking over to Dante. "Night, old man."

"Night, kid," Dante gave Nero a gentle kiss good-night before watching him walk up the stairs to his room.

'That punk always knows how to get to me,' He thought chuckling under his breath.

~END!~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Well, reviews make me extremely happy seeing as this is my first story. =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: No I originally did not plan on writing a chapter two for this story but seeing as I failed to say that it was a complete story I figured why not. So here is a second chapter. And I decided to make this chapter in Dante's POV instead of Normal POV. I hope that doesn't ruin the story any.**

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains graphic Yaoi, aka man on man sex. If you don't like yaoi then why the hell did you even read the first chapter. I mean hello the genre is romance and the character's are Dante and Nero. IT SCREAMS YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry and never will. Character's and relating subjects belong to Capcom.**

**And yes before you ask my penname has been changed from TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames for a reason.**

**Now to start this story.**

**~INSERTLINEHERE~**

**I stayed awake for about an hour after Nero had went to bed trying to think of something to do. It took a while to finally decide I would never come up with anything and wander upstairs to mine and Nero's shared room. I was slightly surprised to find he was still awake.**

"**I figured you'd already be asleep, kid," I said walking over to stand by the bed.**

**Nero sighed and sat up wrapping his arms around my waist. "I wish I was. I can't seem to be able to. I feel like I'm forgetting to do something and it's driving me crazy."**

"**Hm, I don't know if I can help you there. Unless of course it's sex you're forgetting," I replied giving him a sexy smirk.**

**He sighed again. "Dante didn't we have sex last night?"**

"**Your point being?" I questioned. "You make it sound like a couple can't have sex two nights in a row."**

"**Fine," Nero finally agreed. "It might help me get to sleep."**

"**Good," I said smugly. "Now you know the drill."**

**He gave a slight nod and started removing his clothes. I quickly followed suit deciding the sooner we start the better. Once all clothing was removed, he laid back on the bed spreading his legs enough for me to lay between them. I leaned in and kissed him gently running one hand down his back to finger his entrance causing him to whimper with need. **

**Nero gasped slightly as my finger slowly slide inside his hole. I then began making fast work of the stretching process. For some reason he really likes it when I fail to prep him properly.**

**After this was done, I broke from our kiss and reached for the side table to grab the lube. Once I was finally prepared, I slammed into him causing him to scream out in pleasure. Like I said, he seems to like it rough.**

**We quickly made a steady rhythm, his hip bucking to meet my every thrust. I slid a hand in between us and started stroking him in time with our movements. The sounds he made only proving to excite me more.**

**After a few more minutes of this, he shouted, "Alm-most…*pant* Ahhhhh, DANTE! Almost there!"**

"**I know baby. Me too." I grunted and picked up the pace. Within a few seconds Nero came hard in my hand, his orgasm forcing his muscles to clamp around me. Soon after I came into him, shaking violently.**

**We both lay there panting and sweaty trying to come down from our highs. **

"**I'm soooooo tired now," Nero said cutely.**

**I chuckled pulling him close to me. "I knew you would be." I kissed the top of his head. "Let's get some sleep now."**

**He nodded and closed his eyes, "I love you, Dante!"**

"**I love you, too, Nero!"**

**~INSERTLINEHERE~**

**A/N: Well there it is folks. And yes I know it's a rushed scene. It's 1 o'clock in the morning and I am rally tired. Maybe some day in the future I will write a better DanteXNero Lemon when I'm not tired. Well, my bed is calling to me. Night all. Hope you enjoyed! Muck love! Until next time, keep it real!**

**~Alyssia**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey, guys, I am terribly sorry for my LOOOOONG absence, I have been extremely busy with life and writer's block. I hope to be able to get back into the flow of writing, but it may take some time still. This year is my senior year of high school and I'm not going to lie, it's difficult for me to keep up with school work, let alone have time to write for my fans. I will be trying to work on more updates for you guys soon, but as I've not written for Devil May Cry, Homestuck, or Kingdom Hearts (depending on what story this is posted to), it may take some time and the updates might not be up to par with what you guys expect from me.

On another note, I am currently writing another story for a different fandom I've never done before, so if any of you are Left 4 Dead fans, you have that to look forward to. Hang in there, guys. I am working as hard and as fast as I can. Thanks for sticking with me and supporting me this long. I appreciate every single one of you. Stay cool, you guys!

~Aly D.


End file.
